


If This Were a Fairy Tale

by bluebeardthepirate



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, POV Multiple, Pining, Roommates, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeardthepirate/pseuds/bluebeardthepirate
Summary: Beauregard is a near drop out transfer student forced by the hand of her father and her previous mentor, and Jester is an enthusiastic student with big dreams of becoming a storybook writer. It's exactly the sort of thing Jester would read in one of her stories, they are roommates, they become best friends. But this isn't one of Jester's stories, this is real life. Jester likes a boy. Things seem drab. So How Can Beau make it like a Fairy Tale? How can Jester come to terms with the strange things she's feeling? Can real life be like the stories, or is this going to be more like a tragedy?
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/ Fjord, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Dicks On A Whiteboard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you like this story! I've never written a chapter based Beaujester, and I'm still getting my bearings. Let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy.

Beau

The first thing Beauregard noticed on her way into her new dorm room was the whiteboard. Like many universities she'd been dragged to against her will, the dormitories here had white boards on each room for the residents to write small notes to one another. Most contained information about the residents- their social media information, a basic quote written in poorly done calligraphy, reminders to not lock their keys in their rooms, etc. The whiteboard on her door, however, was covered in crudely drawn smiley faces, unicorns, and what looked to most definitely be penises. 

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Beau muttered under her breath as she fumbled for her keys in her pocket. She hadn't yet met her roommate; honestly, she didn't even know her name. Usually it would be written on the whiteboard, but apparently someone had decided to vandalize theirs with a combination of childlike doodles and a 12 year old boys graffiti skills. 

To be honest, usually Beau would find that absolutely hilarious. The contrast of the unicorns and the anatomically atrocious dicks making quite the statement to everyone else in the hall. Today she wasn't so easily amused, however. 

Today she was being forcibly placed in a new program at a new school by her all-too-image-obsessed father. Her last program hadn't gone so hot, after she was kicked out for trying to fist fight a professor after class. Soul University had not taken kindly to it, despite teaching self defense and martial arts as classes. One of the few professors there who had still had faith in her- Dairon- had managed to get her a transfer here under "special circumstances," and so here she was. If it was up to her, she would have just dropped out and traveled all over with no end goal in sight- but her father stepped in and forced his hand, and she accepted the transfer. Now, here she was in the residence hall at an all new place, all over again, with dicks on her whiteboard. 

With a deep sigh, she turned the key in the door and entered her new room, praying to whatever god would listen that her new roommate wasn't in there. Her prayers were answered, apparently, because as she opened the door an empty room sat before her. Well- not empty entirely. It was full of all matters of things. One half of the room, in particular, which was filled to the brim with drawings, pictures, decorations, stuffed animals, and a notably large book shelf filled to the brim with- dear gods- romance novels. Fairy tales, steamy smut books, vampire teen dramas, any type of romance novel anyone could possibly imagine could be found stuffed into that bookshelf. 

Beau let out another deep sigh, those seeming to be common lately, and turned away from the atrociously busy side of the room over to the blank and baron side that was all hers. She'd set up her shit later, for now she wanted to stare at the ceiling, listen to music, and try to deny that she was even in this situation. 

Jester

The first thing Jester thought of as she walked back down the hall towards her room was her new roommate. Her heart would not stop pounding. She had never had a roommate before, aside from her mother, and this was an opportunity to make a brand new friend! It was only her first day in a university, and she had already started to make so many new friends. For as long as she could remember, her books had been her only friends- and now, the stories were coming to life and unfolding before her eyes. Just earlier today she had met a very handsome half-orc boy named Fjord who was studying communications and had worked on boats for most of his life. Just like the boys the main character always fell in love with. 

Now it was time for Jester to meet her roommate, and she had absolutely left her some surprises. Looking over her artwork on the whiteboard, she felt a ping of panic- wondering if perhaps she had taken the silliness a little too far for day one at an all new place. Hopefully her new best friend and roommate would appreciate it, and not be scared away forever or anything. 

All Jester knew was that she thought it was hysterical. What better way to say hello to a place than marking it in the most outrageous way possible? Never in her life had she had an opportunity like that before. All her life she had been homeschooled, and didn't get to meet many people. Most of her interactions came from stories and talking to imaginary friends while her momma worked. It was kind of a big deal that she was even allowed to go off to school at all- and in the EMPIRE no less. It took her months of begging, and applying for every scholarship possible, before her momma finally bent knee and let her go. Now she was here, in a brand new and exciting place, and she got to draw dicks on her whiteboard. 

Going to open the door, she noticed it was still unlocked. Dear Traveler, that meant her roommate was already in there. All she had to do was play it like a character would in one of her stories- where the friend meets their new best friend and they become their confidante and shoulder to cry on when things go wrong in the middle. That was a VITAL role in her stories. She could not mess this up. Just like her fairy tales. 

Inside the room, she was surprised to see that her new roommate had not decorated at all. While Jester's side was filled from top to bottom with knick knacks of hers, the other half was completely baron- to an almost humorous level. In fact, there weren't even sheets on her roommates mattress yet. There was just, well, her roommate. Upon first glance, she could see that her roommate was beautiful, in a jarring and non traditional way. Eyes closed, dark bronze skin, undercut styled hair up in a messy bun, Grey joggers, a navy blue athletic crop top, and muscles... dear gods she had muscles. Lean muscles, but still nice- toned, built for speed. Jester's head got a little dizzy as she looked at her new soon-to-be best friend forever. 

She shook the thought of the other girl's muscles out of her head, trying not to read into it, and inhaled deeply before making her presence known.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau was hoping for some peace before meeting her new roommate, and Jester was more than enthusiastic and impatient to meet her new best friend. Would their first introduction be how jester always pictured meeting a new best friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting chapter 2 the day after chapter 1 because I have no sense of time management. Hope you enjoy. Comments, kudos, and general existences all appreciated!

Beau

"Hi, I'm Jester!" Beau heard sharply through her headphones, startling her out of her damn near sleep. Normally, she'd furrow her brow and wince when someone suddenly burst out like that, but for some reason she didn't. The voice was cheery and chipper, like a song- with a clearly Nicodronian accent, and a thick one at that. It almost made Beau want to smile, the naïveté in her tone. She resisted the tug at the sides of her mouth, and casually popped out her headphones while sitting up to meet the mysterious person with whom she now shared a living space. 

The sight in front of her was not what she expected. Her roommate, Jester, as she had called herself a moment ago, was a blue tiefling. A brilliant smile was plastered to her face, and darker blue freckles dotted her skin like constellations. She was in a simple crop top dark green tee shirt, and a cream colored skirt with black tights and brown combat boots. 

Normally, Beau found tieflings super hot, but this one was different... she wasn't hot, she was beautiful. Beautiful? She shook that thought from her brain instantly. This was her roommate, and there was not time in her life for thoughts like that. She closed her eyes for a split second and banished the intrusion to the far reaches of her subconscious, and when she reopened them had a blank expression prepped and ready. 

"Beau," she replied, deadpan and blunt. Great job. Great start to a relationship with the person who will be sleeping 6 feet away for the next year. That is to say, if Beau even made it through the year. She was pretty sure her dad would send hired assassins after her if she dropped out of here too. This was her last chance. So she was stuck with this blue tiefling with an apparent love for romance novels and stuffed animals for a year. And she just responded in the most asshole way possible, just as she almost always did to everyone. 

Okay, maybe not the most asshole way possible, but she was pretty certain her communications teachers would've failed her on the spot for that one. Jester, however, was apparently not one of her comm teachers, because she looked at her doe eyed and excited and nearly hit the ceiling as she bounced towards her and reached out her hand. 

Beau cautiously reached out her own, and shook her roommates hand. Fuck. Her grip was crazy strong, and as she shook Beau noted that despite the girls small and curvy nature, her arms were actually pretty muscular. Maybe this Jester was more than she seemed. And there was a LOT even at the surface. She supposed that meant there must be even more beneath it. 

They stood there in silence as their hands fell from each other's grip, and Beau cocked an eyebrow at her new roommate. Jester only beamed back, which normally would annoy the shit out of Beau; yet, Jester had an innocence that was endearing. One that even Beauregard Lionett couldn't be angry about. Then the silence was broken. 

Jester

"So, like, are you just going to keep your side completely blank and stuff?" Jester asked, her dark violet irises breaking contact with her roommate- oh, Beau's- brighter blue ones, and darting around the room. She didn't mean to come across as antagonizing or forward, but the girls bunk was seriously plain. Like, what kind of a dorm bed doesn't even have BLANKETS? If this was her future best friend, she was going to have to do a serious make over- oh! Like the ones in her stories. 

The other girl stared back at her, and for just a moment she swore she saw a smile creep across her lips. Or, maybe she just imagined it, because as quickly as she had thought to notice it, her face was back into that deadpan expression. Dear Traveler, did she really upset her with that question? 

"Nah," the deeper voice responded after a moment, as Jester breathed a sigh of relief. "I just wanted to take a nap or whatever before getting started. Why, got a problem with minimalism?" Based on the tone, Jester had a hard time deciding whether Beau was trying to make a joke or was actually offended. 

With her nerves, her tail flicked against her will, and when she responded her words came out faster than usual... even for her. "No! I mean, if that's your thing that's like super cool!" Blank expression in return. Was she screwing this introduction thing up? When she met others they hadn't seemed like this around her... "I just, I felt a little bad 'cause I'm a really big decorator and stuff and I didn't want to make it like, all mine or whatever if you didn't like it! Because this is our space now not just mine and if you don't like my things that's totally okay." 

Suddenly, Jester heard something unexpected. Her roommate was... laughing? Was that a laugh? The corners of Jester's mouth upturned as she heard the sound, low and smooth- from deep in the other's chest. It was as if she had been trying to hold it in, but couldn't help it. As the outburst died down, Beau responded. "Ahem... sorry, it's just, I was trying to make a joke." Jester's nervous tail flitting finally stopped. "You're okay. Your decorating is... uh," Beau's voice faltered for a second. Jester could tell she was trying to find words that weren't insulting, at least she didn't just directly bash her style right to her face. "It's unique, and colorful. Just like you, I guess. So, it's fitting." 

Unsure whether that was a compliment or a thinly veiled insult, Jester chose to assume the former. "My momma says there's nobody quite like me on the whole of Exandria! So... Um... Beau, it's Beau right? I don't want to mess it up." 

"Yep," Beau, definitely Beau, responded as she hopped down from the bed and stretched her arms lazily. As she stretched, Jester couldn't help but notice her very toned and very nice abs peaking out from below her tank top. She made a mental note to not challenge this girl to a pushups contest- not that she saw how that would ever be a relevant issue. "Beauregard, I guess... Yknow, if you wanna get technical, but I don't." 

The tone was more genuinely distant this time, and Jester decided to definitely absolutely not pry further into that just yet. Instead she plowed forward with confidence and excitement. "Well, Beau it is then! Would you like help decorating your half of our new roooooom?"


	3. Learning The Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau and Jester are officially roommates, and Jester is more than exciting to share everything about herself to her new future best friend. In the stories, the best way to learn is to share. Beau on the other hand is nervous of this, because she finds herself getting attached more than she'd like to.

Beau

As they decorated, Beau did her best to keep up with Jester's constant small talk, and then with her constant surprisingly-deep-for-a-first-hour-of-knowing-each-other talk. She absorbed the important details, remembering what Dairon had taught her at her time at the Cobalt Soul University as an 'expositor in training', a pretty nice way of saying an infiltrator and researcher of what makes people tick. A spy? A secret cop? Whatever. "Information on another person is essential. You need to know them, see them, understand them. That's how you will learn about the world around you. Know them, and don't let them know you." The words rang through her skull as she listened to the tiefling race on and on. Constant mental notes on everyone, no personal information given. 

It wasn't hard, either. Jester was seemingly an open book, which ironically is what she was studying at school. A Literature major with a focus in romance and fairy tales, with an illustration double major. Dear gods, two majors? Jester apparently hoped to create and study the very type of books she held dear as a child. 

"So, what's with all the romance books?" Beau had asked when the incredibly chatty small talk about names and hometowns (which, Beau has only vaguely told the truth about) had come to a lull. 

"Oh! They're my stories! I'm a fairy tale reader and analyzer and draw-er!" Her new roommate replied, while bouncing up and down on Beau's mattress waiting for her to hand her a blanket to put on it. 

Beau glanced in her direction, blanket in hand. "A... a what? So, like, you're going to school for that?" 

"Yeah! Isn't it super cool that they offer that here?" 

"That is actually pretty cool. Why do you love it so much? What do you want to do with it?" 

"I want to draw and write epic adventures, of love and loss and steamy romance! Like, the real good stuff. Just like the ones while I was growing up!" 

Jester's childhood was apparently pretty lonely, and the books to her were a way to escape into another world- one with happy endings and companionship and colors unlike ones she knew to be true. It made Beau's heart ache a bit to hear. Knowing that someone so excited and starry eyed could be so lonely. She almost felt empathy for her, coming from a place of isolation herself, but once again she shook the thoughts aside. 

Unlike Beau, Jester had a lovely mother. An entertainer, performer, and Courtesan, Jester's mother was apparently the famed Ruby of the Sea ("She's the best lay ever!" as Jester had said without an ounce of weirdness in her tone.)- someone Beau had heard rumors of, but didn't know much about past the name. Jester was proud to share it, telling her all about the men she'd tricked and pranked as they came and went from her mothers chambers. That led to another fact about Jester, she loved pranks and shenanigans- which explained the dick on her door. Pranks, along with fairy tales, were her way of passing the time she spent kept in secret in her home. The aching returned to Beau's heart once again as she heard that, and once again she shoved it down. Still, she couldn't find it in herself to dislike Jester. She was funny, genuine, and endearing. The type of person that Beau should hate, but couldn't bring herself to. A few times she even caught herself starting to smile, a foreign feeling for Beau when people talked to her. 

Every now and again, she even found herself answering a question... well, answering a question HONESTLY- which she would immediately internally scold herself for, Dairon's words still echoing about her headspace. "Know them. Don't let them know you." Jester was her roommate, which was already a position in which she had too much access to her. She couldn't let herself fall into the trap of genuine friendship and connection. Beau couldn't afford to do that. Yet, here she was, setting up her minimal decorations and chatting on and on with this new- yet somehow strangely familiar- tiefling. It was strange, really. The more they talked, the more Beau felt as if Jester was a person she was supposed to be talking to. She was never one for fate, or any of that bullshit, but sometimes life sure felt an awful lot like it. 

The more they talked, the more THEY talked, instead of it being a one sided conversation where a head-in-the-cloud girl spoke to a virtual wall. Beau wanted to talk to Jester more. She liked hearing her voice, she wanted to hear what she had to say. It was all very bizarre. 

The more they talked, the more Beau also started to feel a warmth inside of her, one that she absolutely wouldn't start to think about quite yet. 

They got so invested in conversation, that when they finished decorating Beau's (still pretty minimalistic) half of the room, it was Beau who found herself asking the other girl to grab lunch together. 

Jester

Jester noticed immediately that Beau could hardly keep up with her conversation. It was pretty obvious that beau wasn't super talkative, so she figured she'd make up for that by doing more of the talking! A logical way to pick up the slack, if you asked her. From where she was standing, it was going great. Beau was learning all about her, and every now and again she'd even glean a little information from Beau! Some of it she didn't directly TELL her, but Jester could tell. She was good with people, even if she hadn't been around them a lot. 

Beau was abrasive, but not mean. Every twitch of the smile she tried to keep hidden, every glint in her sapphire eyes, every soft breath to hide laughter when Jester cracked a super funny joke, Jester took note of these things. It was like in lots of the stories she read. There was the seemingly aloof person, and the super charming kind wonderful protagonist who warmed their heart and jumped over their walls. If Beau was going to be her best friend and confidante, she'd have to do some jumping. She didn't mind though, it was nice to talk to someone, to take note of those almost microscopic changes as her roommate warmed up to her. 

In the process, she even learned a little bit about the girl she was spending time with. First of all, she was simple with her room lay out. Pretty minimalist with blues and greys, an empty bottle of wine on the desk, and very few keepsakes that looked well loved. One thing Jester gathered was that Beau was secretly very emotionally attached to the few things she clung to and put on display. She hung a sash up like a tapestry and when Jester asked what it was she had responded "It's for sentimental shit," and refused to go into any further detail. Of course, that only made Jester even more curious. 

To her, it was kind of nice that her roommate wasn't also a busy decorator, or an insanely talkative person. It gave balance. It was like in her Fairy Tales, how characters intentionally were placed side by side to show differences and similarities. Foils! That was the word. They were like super cool soon-to-be best friend foils of each other. 

When it was mentioned that Jester wanted to go into illustration and Fairy Tale Lit, and she explained why in absolute detail (mamma had always told her that keeping secrets about who you are and where you come from leads only to mistrust and walls), the other seemed to get quiet for an eerily long time, even for Beau. She hoped she hadn't said anything wrong, and she hoped more than that that Beau wasn't judging her for her choices. She loved what she was doing and wanted to share it with everyone. 

"...- Just like the one's I'd had when I was growing up! I didn't get to leave home much, Y'know. My mamma is a very famous performer and stuff and like she got kind of nervous about me seeing anyone so I was like homeschooled and my stories were a way of being part of something big and important and if I could make those stories real and create something that does that for another little Jester somewhere then I think that's the best thing I could possibly do!" 

"I think that's really cool, I'm glad you have that," Beau's deep voice finally cut in through the now palpable pause. It seemed to have a tinge of sadness behind it, not anger or judgement. Jester wondered why any of that would make her sad. Just as the moment of vulnerability showed itself, however, Beau noticed Jester giving her a look- she wasn't very good at hiding those sometimes- and cleared her throat, smirking as if nothing had happened. "You may kill yourself with a double major, though," 

Jester snorted, "Oh, how bad can it be? It's drawing and writing and analyzing the greatest stories ever! I already do those things like constantly anyways, Beau." 

"I guess I can't argue that," Beau said, shrugging and doing the obvious thing where she was trying not to smile; Which, only made Jester smile more, of course. 

Jester also learned that Beau was a history major. Which kind of surprised her, given everything about Beau. She hadn't seemed to enthusiastic about it, maybe she didn't know what else to do and chose history or maybe she had accidentally signed up for the wrong thing but then was too afraid to take it back. She'd heard stories of people doing that, and getting stuck being a nurse forever when they were squeamish around blood. It was in one of her books, of course. Maybe Beau even secretly liked history and didn't want to come across as a nerd. Which would be silly, because history was really cool. No matter the case, history major Beau it was. 

Beau was also really super good at martial arts, like the stuff all the old monks used to study back a really long time ago. That made much more sense to Jester, given the girls clear lean muscles and jock-like aesthetic. She reckoned that her initial guess to not ever challenge Beau to a push-up contest may have been a good call. Though, she had a feeling she could probably out lift her. It seemed that Beau's skill was more based on agility than strength. She seemed to be doing a good job at keeping in shape, though. Maybe Jester could ask her for tips some time to keep her strength up. She needed strength to climb up to weird places for her very thought out pranks. 

They continued their chatter as they finished up the touches on the room. As they finished, Jester beamed brighter than the sun and insisted they got a picture of the moment. Beau grumbled about it, but eventually she wore her down. After Jester snapped the picture on her phone, it was Beau that spoke first this time. 

"So, uh, I was probably gonna go grab some food or something. I figured we may as well go together if you want to. Since we're gonna spend a lot of time together anyways," the other girl asked her, and the moment she did, Jester grinned wider than most people would think possible. 

Jester's voice was even more enthusiastic then her smile, upon response. "Of course I want to get lunch with you, Beau!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 and some getting to know each other! I Should be updating fairly consistently, hopefully. For a while at least. Let me know what you think!


	4. Spacing and Chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester and Beau are officially roommates, and Beau has invited Jester to get lunch with her. Along the way, she finds herself unable to help herself from wanting to talk to Jester more. Jester finds herself over the moon to have someone to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter isn't very meaty! I hope you enjoy anyways. Things are chaotic with the Holidays and many commissions to do, but I wanted to post SOMETHING. Next chapter will be introducing more characters and plot, so Enjoy this getting to know each other bit!

Beau

Beau wondered as she walked why on Exandria she had decided to ask Jester, a girl she had known for approximately 45 minutes, to get lunch with her. Beau didn't get attached to people, she didn't make friends. Yet, here she was, practically inviting someone into her life. 

Normally, she found the company of others exhausting and stressful. Life was a performance, and building walls around her and wearing her aloof and brash mask was the best performance she knew how to give. The only times she had ever gotten somewhat close with people it usually ended very poorly for everyone involved. Like, the winding up in jail kind of poorly. Unlike the girl skipping next to her down the sidewalk of the quad, Beau knew the harsh reality of the world. She knew it was nothing like those leather bound fantasies that lined their dorm bookshelf. Wait, their dorm bookshelf? Jester's bookshelf. Her half. Either way. 

Still, as she strolled along, casually glancing over at her new roommate, Beau felt lighter- as if Jester was really bringing the magic of those stories to life. Immediately, she was cautious of that feeling. She didn't want to trust this new person. She wasn't allowed to get attached to another person only to run and deceive and hurt her- or to be hurt by her; though, that seemed less likely to Beau. 

At the same time, though, having allies was useful. University was a dogfight, and having people on your side for it was a smart idea. Especially a roommate. It was important to keep a roommate on your side. Beau knew that in the past she had been pretty terrible with having roommates in the past. 

Jester seemed enthusiastic to be her friend, overly so if anything. That was not by any means a common thing. Most people automatically brushed Beau off as the abrasive asshole. Most people never took the time to speak to her at all. Jester was different, though. Jester didn't seem to let Beau's cocky asshole mask phase her. Maybe Beau should allow her guard to drop- if just a little- to try and have a good relationship for once. 

"Are you listening to me, Beau?" Hearing her name suddenly, she was snapped out of her internal monologue- realizing she'd been spacing hard.

She had absolutely not been listening. "Uh, yeah! Totally," she outwardly lied. Her roommate stared at her, furrowing her brow and scrunching up her face. 

"Liar liarrrr. You were like totally spacing out and staring at the ground all weird and stuff," Jester laughed that singsong laugh. 

Shit. Her lie hadn't landed. She wasn't used to her lies not landing. "Sorry," she replied, shrugging. "I guess this is all kinda weird." Seeing the look on Jester's face, she quickly added- against the will of her own brain, "Sorry, not like YOU'RE weird. Just like, this place is new... and so different from my last school." Beau could feel her hand rubbing her neck, the way she did sometimes when she got nervous. Why was she nervous? 

The moment she said the part about Jester not being weird, a spark lit in the other's eyes, and she smirked at Beau. "Don't worry, I'm also pretty weird. But that was very sweet of you to say!" the smirk didn't leave Jester's face for a moment. When it did finally fade, it softened into a warmer expression. "Well... I know it's probably scary, but think of this as a fresh start! I was super scared to leave my mamma and everything I knew behind, but I met you! So that's one good thing already. I'm sure good things will happen to you if you let them!" 

Beau smiled despite herself, something she found herself doing a lot in the past hour and a half. It was just kind of fucking adorable. The genuine enthusiasm and optimism that Jester had. It was endearing, the way she saw the good in the world like that. "Thanks, Jester," She responded after a moment, her body shrugging and relaxing slightly. 

"Of course!" There was a moment's pause, and then the Nicodranian voice started up again. "Okay so anyways, as I was SAYING before you zoned out, don't you think it would be so cool if we met even more awesome people at lunch? We could make a group of friends who all get along and stuff just like in so many of the books I read! I've never had a friend group. I met this guy Fjord earlier, he's super cute and cool and stuff he's a half-orc and I got his phone number already, maybe you'll get along!" And Jester was off. Beau tried hard to actually pay attention this time, she did actually feel kind of bad that she had zoned out, and listening to Jester was surprisingly easy when she wasn't brooding and in her own head.

Still though, the voices of her father and her mentor and everyone ever in her life whispered in the back of her head. Don't get attached. The voices continued as they walked, and she tried to silence them for now. 

Jester

Jester wondered as they walked how on Exandria she had gotten so lucky as to have gone to this school and met people already that invited her out! Her mamma had always told her to look past appearances, and see the best in people. Beau came across as a little abrasive, but Jester didn't mind it. She saw the warmth when Beau couldn't help but smile. She noticed that Beau tried to listen to her, and accepted her somewhat bold and upfront personality without seeming to ever get genuinely annoyed by it. Some people may have thought Beau was an asshole, but Jester didn't believe that for a moment. 

It was crazy, really, that Jester had made a friend already. Or, at least, she was pretty sure she had made a friend. Do people ask people who aren't their friends to get lunch with them? Maybe Beau had just been trying to be nice, since they were roommates and stuff. Either way, Jester would make her a friend. She saw the way Beau's smile crept onto her stern face when she made a joke, and she knew that in the stories the colder friend always adored the friend like Jester. Who said life wasn't like her stories? This was certainly turning out so far. 

Besides, Jester had never had a real friend before- besides the Traveler, of course. So she wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to try. She was more than happy for it to be Beau. With Beau it felt right for some reason. Like, like how it felt when she started painting something and knew it would be her favorite yet. She wouldn't lose that possibility because she was afraid to get attached to someone. Believe that people are good, try to make them happy, be... well, a jester. Those were the philosophies that guided her. 

As they walked along the vibrant and beautiful quad, Jester all the while looking around at every possible thing, she chatted on and on about the other friends she had already met- and how they could all be friends and become a group and have get togethers and room hangouts and all sorts of fun just like she saw in some of her favorite books. For a little while, Beau seemed to get distracted by something, claiming it was just the strangeness of being in a new place- and definitely NOT the strangeness of Jester, which made her grin widely. She thought it was funny when Beau got all stressed about saying something wrong, and then worked to fix it. She liked when she furrowed her brow and got all quizzical. It was strange to Jester, how quickly she had already began to notice and pay attention to the other's mannerisms. 

Jester tried to comfort Beau a little about being in a new place, and teased her a little too. She didn't like to see people upset; and if Beau really was stressed about being somewhere new, that was all the more reason to need a best friend like Jester to always cheer her up! More than that, her comfort seemed to actually help Beau, and make her a little softer- abrasive and angry seeming as she came across. She didn't want to read into it, though. So she kept talking.

Jester went onto another tangent, and after trying to comfort Beau, the other girl seemed to listen more intently- as if maybe possibly Jester was right and what she said had actually helped her. She hoped so. She wanted to help if possible. Beau deserved that. Even though Jester didn't know her very well yet, she trusted her gut. It didn't often lead her astray. She had a good eye for people. That eye was telling her that her strong and secretly history loving roommate deserved a little kindness... something Jester had a strange feeling she had seen very little of in life. Jester was happy to provide that kindness.

As they walked and chatted, Jester filled Beau in on everyone she had met so far, giving full details and explanations. She talked about Fjord the most, explaining how he was so cute and strong and just like all the suave princes she had ever read about. 

Beau teased her for that, repeatedly saying things like "you shouldn't build up someone in your head that you just met," or "how can you know all of this about him if you don't really know him?" Jester responded by telling Beau to stop being so cynical. 

"Ohmygodsohmygodsspeakofthedevils!!!" Jester exclaimed as they entered the dining hall, causing Beau to jump nearly a foot in the air at her sudden shrill tone. She could already feel the flush in her cheeks as her eyes locked on the Half-Orc in front of her. She instinctively grabbed Beau's arm, and the other girl tensed, giving Jester a full feel of the very nice muscles. Jester was nervous that she upset her, but even though she was tensing and glaring at her, Beau didn't pull away. 

"What the hell, Jester?" Beau shot back as Jester grabbed her, mildly panicking. 

"THATS HIM, THATS FJORD. THERE HE IS!"


End file.
